


Stargazing

by KestrelShrike



Series: Anthesis-Side Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: solavellan prompt: lying under the stars, pained and happy expressions alike hidden in the darkness as they take turns recalling memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

There was only the loosest connection between them, fingertips on fingertips. The heat this produced was enough. They did not feel the snow beneath the blankets they lay on, did not feel the chill in the air. They only felt that one fragile thread of warmth, moving through their veins and recirculating, spreading slowly.

“My first memory? I am so young. I can barely walk. I still have a baby’s roundness, though I am not as plump as other children were at my age. I am leaner, smaller, though not aware of it at the time. I do not see myself as any different than them- not at that time.

“I must have been ill, or just recovered from an illness. The healer was talking with my parents. They did not bother to be quiet- maybe they thought I was asleep, or maybe they did not care. Maybe they thought I would remember nothing of what they said.

“’It would be kinder if you were to let her die. Don’t make her fight.’ The healer said that. My mother is angry, but my father is afraid. I can see he wants to agree. I think my mother does too, even if she’s growing red in the face and getting ready to yell. She is only angry because the healer is right. “ The smile on Maiwe’s face faded, her expression lost to the darkness. What little moon there is did not shed enough light to reveal anything.

“Grim, no? We can talk of happier things. Tell me of when you were younger. Were you like this, or were you different? Did you engage in the follies we all seem to, or were you above that?” Tone purposefully kept light, teasing, but his fingers stroked hers and they interlaced, just for a moment, before separating.

Solas chuckled, voice appropriately low, so that she has to turn her head slightly to look at him. She could only make out his profile, the geometry of his face. He had so many sharp plains, areas where bone was prominent, but it softened in that diffuse silver light.

“My blood ran far hotter than it does now. I never stopped to think. I acted rashly. Even now, I pay the consequences.” Maiwe could not see the way the frown appeared between his eyes, but she could hear the way his voice grew sad, fading as he went on. “I trusted my own opinion too much. I still do. I trusted even less than I do now.” His laughter was not entirely genuine, slightly brittle.

Side by side, they lay there, their secrets laid out bare. Their souls felt raw, but still they touched, taking comfort in this small gesture, in the sensation of a physical grounding that only another could provide.

“Have things changed for you?” What if the answer is not what she wanted to hear?

“I trust you.” Once again, their hands are grasped together, palm to palm, as they look out into the stars, trying to divine a future they could not see.


End file.
